beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Stewart
'Kayla Stewart '''is a recurring character of ''The Vampire Diaries ''who makes her first appearance in Season Three. ''She is the daughter of Mrs. Stewart and Mr. Stewart, and the older sister of James. Presumably Kayla was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a werewolf as of Season Four. We first meet Kayla in Smells Like Teen Spirit when she starts High School and meets Alice. They connect immediately and become good friends, however Alice keeps the supernatural part of her life from Kayla. Soon, Alice is compelled to leave town but says goodbye to Kayla first. She comes back later the same season and they seem to have kept in touch while Alice was away. It isn't until in Season Four that Kayla finds out about her genes when she accidentally pushes one of her friends to their death on a hiking trip and triggers her werewolf curse. Of course, she doesn't tell Alice, but Tyler senses that she's a werewolf and confronts her about it. Then he helps her during her first full moons and protects her from Klaus who wants to make her a hybrid. She tells Alice about this the moment she finds out that she also knows about the supernatural world. She leaves Mystic Falls with Tyler in Pictures of You to embrace her new nature and understand it a little better. They return in For Whom the Bell Tolls for Bonnie's funeral and Alice throws herself into Kayla's arms. In Season Five she dates Danny Monaghan. They break up but remain friends. Her best friends are Alice Donovan, Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood. Kayla is a member of the Stewart Family. early life Kayla was most likely born in Mystic Falls to her parents. She has mentioned that she's had a rough past, but has so far refused to talk about it. It could possibly be because of the werewolf gene in one of her parents making them aggressive. Kayla, however, seemed to have been a fairly easy going child who managed to control her anger rather well but is shown to be become very angry when she gets upset. the vampire diaries season three Kayla's first appearance is in Smells Like Teen Spirit when she starts her Freshman year at Mystic Falls High. There, she meets Alice Donovan who kindly warns her about how the Seniors put honey on some of the doorknobs during Senior Prank Night . The one Kayla is about to grab being one of them. The two get along well and quickly become friends. They're briefly seen in The New Deal hanging out together at the Grill. However, at the end of the episode, Alice is compelled to leave town with Jeremy, upon her brother's request so that she can be safe. Alice says goodbye to Kayla in Our Town before leaving. season four season five season six season seven relationships Alice Donovan Alice and Kayla met when starting High School and they immediately became friends. Alice kept her knowledge of the supernatural from Kayla but she found out anyway after triggering her werewolf curse. This brought the girls even closer since they now could share everything with each other. When Kayla leaves with Tyler for a while Alice seems lonely and when she comes back, Alice throws herself into her arms. Kayla usually talks Alice out of things that could get her in trouble while Alice sometimes gets her plans to come true and brings Kayla on adventures, that sometimes even become dangerous but Kayla knows how to protect her human friend. Tyler Lockwood After Kayla triggered her werewolf curse, Tyler noticed and helped her through her first full moon. Then they left Mystic Falls together and came back in time for Bonnie's funeral. They remain very close and she was sad to see him leave in Season Six. Matt Donovan Close friends. Former crush. Jeremy Gilbert Close friends. daniel monaghan Kayla and Danny met in science class in Season Five. He quickly made a move and Kayla couldn't help but fall for him. They went on a double date with Alice and Charlie and seemed very in love for several episodes until Kayla nearly hurt him during a full moon and she forced herself to break up with him. They remain friends and Danny who is rather clever, quickly found out about the supernatural on his own but putting two and two together. Other relationships * Kayla and Elena (friends) * Kayla and Bonnie (friends) * Kayla and Caroline (frenemies) * Kayla and Katherine (enemies) * Kayla and Damon (frenemies) * Kayla and Stefan (friends) * Kayla and Alaric (friends) * Kayla and Klaus (enemies) * Kayla and Rebekah (enemies) * Kayla and Kol (enemies) * Kayla and Kai (former enemies/allies) Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:TVD Females Category:Female Characters Category:Werewolves